Brutal claymore
Brutal claymore is a Mark V Jaeger built in London Shatterdome. Brutal claymore was built in 13, November 2027, in the Second Kaiju war.It is piloted by the Lennon twins. Design and construction Designed and built at London to combat the threat in The Atlantic ocean. Brutal claymore was designed to suit the needs of the British government. The Jaeger was constructed with a hull with titanium and shock absorbent armor underneath the thick coat of titanium.Brutal claymore obtained a blue spark v2 nuclear reactor to power the Jaeger with enough energy to obtain high speeds and strength in combat but can cause the pilots to have radiation poisoning. Even just being damaged can cause a nuclear meltdown. The Jaeger's conn-pod was heavily armored to keep the pilots safe whilst in combat so the pilots don't get ripped out of the conn-pod, like what happened to Gipsy Danger against Knifehead in 2020. The pilots' drive suits were the same design as the American drive suits but instead with a khaki color scheme. Brutal claymore had two big jetpacks located on the back of the Jaeger. Weapons Brutal claymore is a close range orientated Jaeger Brutal claymore's weapon consisted of a prototype XM-8 Chainsword. His fist's were outfitted with Telsa powered brass knuckles that could have an output of 400kv capable of stunning and killing some targets, though not as powerful as Cherno Alpha's roll of nickles. Also had one rocket launcher located on his left shoulder, while also having a quadruple flak cannon. First confrontation When the Kaiju Rex emerged from the Atlantic Breach in 2028. Brutal claymore was dispatched to stop the Kaiju at the Miracle Mile off the coast of Dublin in Ireland. When Brutal claymore arrived Rex was no where to be seen until when the Kaiju caught the Jaeger by surprise. Its left fist punched Brutal claymore in the left side of the visor but didn't prove to be fatal for the pilots. The Jaeger deployed its chain sword to then cut Rex's head off ending the fight quickly in a matter of minutes. Second confrontation Two Catagory fours called Upriser and Terrorisor were detected off the coast of Cornwall and heading there really fast. So the Jaeger,Brutal claymore was deployed to kill the two Kaiju. When Brutal claymore arrived on the scene the Kaiju were already wreaking havoc in the city. Brutal claymore ran to the ruined city and approached the Kaiju head on. The outnumbered Jaeger lowered his fists into a fighting stance. Upriser attacked first with a slash but Brutal claymore dodged the attack to then punch Upriser in the face. Then, he proceeded to try and cut the Kaiju's head off, but soon got interrupted by Terrorisor, who hit claymore's arm. Brutal claymore then used his jetpack to force himself back to a safe distance. Then he deployed his flak cannons to try and gun down both the Kaiju. After several seconds of continuous fire the Jaeger stopped to then realize Upriser had died of his head being shot multiple times and that Terroriser disappeared. When Claymore thought it was safe, Terrorisor caught him by surprise and then punched claymore in the face. Then he ended up ripping Brutal claymore's left arm off. Brutal's pilots were then both nearly killed until Brutal claymore rugby tackled the Kaiju into a skyscraper. Then the skyscraper collapsed onto the pair. After a few tense minutes, claymore rose from its near destruction. The Jaeger was victorious. It had the Kaiju's head in it's right hand. The Jaeger then collapsed to the floor, to be then airlifted back to London Shatterdome for repairs. Category:Jaegers Category:Mark V